Changes in Life
by harvest-moon3399
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I have posted on here. Its about my OC and how her life is in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Everything is running smoothly on her farm and with friends, then a fateful meeting with a mysterious man seems to change everything. OCx?


There was a silent spring breeze blowing throughout the town. The grass silently rolled in the night. Night seemed to fade into dawn, as the sun crept upon the horizon.

Ringing was coming from the alarm clock placed beside my bed. I lazily reached up and turned it off getting out of bed and tiredly rubbing my eyes. I washed myself and put on a clean pair dark jeans and a short sleeved red tee shirt along with my work boots. Heading out to start my day, I glanced at the clock and it read 5:45 a.m.

There were still dew traces on the crops and the pasture, as I walked over to the barn and rang the bell, calling out my two cows, two sheep, and my goat. I milked Bessie and Rose, and gently nuzzled into Halley and Dons necks. Ferna was the calmest of them all and she was quiet easy to care for.

" You could never tel Bessie this, but you were always my favorite." I whispered into her ear. Fernas eyes sparkled and she licked my cheek.

Finishing the livestock, I headed toward the chicken coop. Momo and Zach were the only two in there, and I brought them out to the chicken field to let them graze among the morning sun.

" When you guys produce a fertalized egg, you'll have a baby chick to worry about." I said with a smile, dropping grain for them to peck at.

" You just love those chicken don't you?" my friends voice called from behind me.

" Well of course Maria! Almost as much as you like books." I said smiling at her.

" Ha your right. Well I'm going to the Library, I'll be home by dinner." Maria said walking down the path toward the library.

My crops were next to tend to. I had to water my strawberries, melons, and turnips. Once all of them were watered I pulled up all the weeds around their roots and threw them in the waste basket nearby.

"Phew! It's only 10 and I'm already finished with my work today!" I exclaimed with joy.

I went back to my house and washed up, changing into some shorts and a yellow tank top. I brushed my long auburn brown hair down and decided not to throw it up today. Then I slipped on my tennieshoes and grabbed my gathering basket.

" I guess I can go collect some things around the village." I said, remember to put one of the milks in the fridge and the other two in the shipping bin.

The path I walked was shaded by trees and you could hear the ripples of water that bounced off the rocks swollen in moss as the fish lightly nipped at there surfaces. I came to a slight clearing where you could see the racing waterfall, and if you looked well enough you could see Flora and Carter's dig site.

I kneeled down on the ground to look at the under-surface of the water. You could see all the fish playing in the rivers current, as if it were a game. I smiled to myself and got up to go collect the Toy Flowers that were surrounding the Harvest Goddess Pond. There was a strange aroma emitting from the ponds surface. It was a good one, but still strange.

" I wonder if I will ever get to meet the Harvest Goddess..." I said trailing off into thought as i picked the last flower.

I headed toward the beach next. The waves were calmly rolling on and off the shore as the warm sun shined over head. I saw some sea shells scattered among the sand and decided to collect them. There were many colors and sizes of the shells. I noticed this while picking one up gently placing it in my basket.

" Well I suppose I can leave some to the ocean to come back and collect its precious treasures." I said looking longingly out at the sea. Never have I seen a sea as blue and clear as the ones ive seen here in Forget-Me-Not Valley. It always amazed me just standing and looking out at its breathtaking beauty.

Finished with my collecting, I went to the Inn to see my dear friend Ruby. She was kind and was an excellent cook. I always loved going there and having her fix me lunch after a long mornings work. Today being no different, I walked in and went straight to the kitchen to find Ruby hard at work on a new recipe.

" I hope I'm not disturbing anything." I said setting my basket down in the corner.

" Oh RosaMay! I was expecting your company today, so I decided to whip up something new I learned. I hope you like it." Ruby said, setting a plate with the new dish in front of me.

I sat down on the stool provided for me and took a bite of the food. It was delicious beyond compare!

" Oh Ruby! What do you call this? It's delicious!" I exclaimed in joy, taking another bite.

" I'm glad you like it. It's called Curry. A friend of mine in town taught me the recipe. I thought sharing it with you woyld be the best way to test it." Ruby said with a quiet giggle.

" Well it was very good. I want you to have something. Hang on a second." I said jumping off my stoll and going over to my basket, finding a very special thing.

"Here," I said handing her a large oyster," take this as a thank you present."

" This is very sweet of you RosaMay. Thank you." Ruby said opening up the oyster to find a very large pink pearl inside. Ruby looked up to find that I was already gone.

I walked up the slight hill to my house and once I reached the top I let all my animals back into the barn and coop. Then I watered my crops once more before going in and washing up. I slipped into my pajamas and put my treasures in the chest at the far end of my bed, and crawled under the sheets and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
